Trident Rock
Trident Rock is a large rock formation coming out of the Never Sea. In reality Trident Rock is merely the tip of the trident of the massive statue of King Neptune located near Neptune City,the magical underwater mermaid city of legend at the bottom of the Never Sea. Roles in the series Trident Rock first appeared in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" While surfing the waves aboard Bucky Jake and his crew spot Marina in a rush with her dolphin friends informing Jake and crew underwater mermaid city of legend Neptune City has gone dark and the puny pirates offer help.Bucky revels to the crew the ability to transforming into a submarine allowing young pirates to follow Marina beneath the waves, unknown to Jake and team Captain Hook and his crew were spying on them yet again giving up his hunt for the Jolly Roger's missing anchor Hook and Mr. Smee follow to discover whatever undersea treasure they maybe after. As Jake and his crew explore the wonders of the depth of the Never Sea they discover that the Pink Pearl was knocked out of the Neptune statue hand by the missing anchor of the Jolly Roger. While Marina and the sea pups try to restore the pearl to its resting place they run into Captain Hook and Mr. Smee who were originally on the hunt for the missing anchor but Hook couldn't pass up a chance to swipe the pearl from the puny pirates, but he was thwarted yet again by the young pirate team and sent fleeing back to the Jolly Roger along with Smee and the missing anchor with a hungry shark in pursuit. Allowing Marina to restore the pearl back to the statue as the warm glow of the Pink Pearl called the mermaids back to their home. Trident Rock reappears in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" while Stormy was showing the wonders of the Never Sea to Jake and his crew when they reached Cave of Neptune. Where they spot a giant sea serpent shadow emerging from the cave much to the young pirates surprise a baby sea serpent appears before the pirates. Stormy decides to call him Slink much to the young serpent delight. Stormy soon hears her older sister signaling her that it is was lunchtime and soon part with Jake and his crew. Jake and his friend also decided to return to Pirate Island not wanting anger Slink's Mother. Jake and his crew wave goodbye to there new friend much to Slink disappointment. Later it was revealed that Slink took a liking to the puny pirate crew that he following them back to Pirate Island much to their surprise. Trident Rock makes a reappearance in the special episode "Jake's Never Land Rescue",Jake follows the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to Mermaid Lagoon, Jake learns from Marina and Stormy, that the magical ink from the Golden Squid will restore Cubby's map. While Jake is being chased by the squid, Neptune City can be spotted. After retrieving the ink and continuing his quest to save Never Land from vanishing Neptune City vanishes. Neptune City later reappears once a new Forever Tree grows and Never Land is saved. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Trident Rock appears in the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next Pirate Pieces of Eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the Pirate Piece as well. Gallery Bucky-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas02.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas03.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Trident Rock-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg